Caught Red-Handed
Caught Red-Handed is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It is the third episode of the Galactic Ninja arc. It marks the first appearance of Madame Odius’ Megazord, Foxatron. Synopsis Brody is accused of stealing something from one of his teachers. Plot The rangers are in the classroom, ready to go on a camping trip, and Principal Hastings shows them her compass, and Brody says he liked to play with his grandpa’s when he was little. Victor and Monty arrive with their snare blaster to capture the Summer Cove Rhino, but it lands on Principal Hastings and knocks the compass into Brody’s bag. After giving Victor and Monty detention, Principal Hastings accuses Brody stealing and gives him detention as well, even though Brody hasn't done anything wrong. Cosmo Royale introduces Rygore and he goes to earth. The Rangers, except Brody, leave camp and battle him, but Brody appears and he teleports away. Victor and Monty have snuck out into the woods in order to capture the Summer Cove Rhino who they mistook Rygore as and get busted by Principal Hastings when he throws their netted appearance near her. Brody then goes back to detention, but Principal Hastings finds out it was the snare blaster that knocked the compass into his bag after reviewing the footage from Victor and Monty's camera and it is not Brody's fault. He is then allowed on the trip as Hastings apologizes to Brody for falsely accusing him and praises him for telling the truth. Before allowing Brody to leave to join his friends, Principal Hastings gives Brody the compass as a reward for his act of bravery and Brody is free to go, much to Brody's delight while Victor and Monty are in detention for a week, much to Victor and Monty's dismay. The Rangers battle Rygore again who uses his dice rolls to do different attacks like Explosive Jacks and a Freeze Hammer. He is destroyed by a clone attack. He is gigantified, but is destroyed by the Ninja Ultrazord before he can use the Mega Firecracker Explosion attack. Madame Odius then takes his medallion and Venoma is forced to give hers up at Badonna's orders. Odius uses them for her next plot where she uses a spell on four Foxbots to create Foxatron. Badonna then uses the Gigantify Ray on Foxatron to make it grow. Entering Foxatron's cockpit, Odius uses the four Ninja Medallions to power Foxatron. Foxatron deflects the attacks and uses the Fox Swarm Drone to attack enough to destabilize the Ninja Ultrazord enough to split it back into the respectful Megazords. The Rangers resume the fight with Foxatron. The Ninja Steel Megazord uses it's Master Slash only for Foxatron's sword to counter it. Then the Bull Rider Megazord uses the Rodeo Rapid Fire where it gets countered too. Odius then has Foxatron use the Fox Blade Slash to break apart the Ninja Steel Megazord and the Bull Rider Megazord. Brody has the Lion Fire Megazord use the Lion Fire Spin Strike where Foxatron's sword deflect it back to the Lion Fire Megazord. After having Foxatron use it's slash attacks on the Lion Fire Megazord, Madame Odius uses the Fox Drone Swarm to defeat the Lion Fire Megazord. The Rangers discover that the attacks done to the Megazords have burned their Zord Stars. Just then, Foxatron loses it's power. Odius emerges from Foxatron as the Rangers hide as Badonna and Venoma arrive. As Odius threatens Venoma to tell her what is wrong with the Ninja Medallions, Venoma says that the Ninja Medallions just need to be recharged which it will be done by the same time tomorrow. Odius, Badonna, and Venoma go back to the ship not knowing that the rangers heard the whole conversation. Brody tells his fellow Rangers that they have one day to figure out how to beat Foxatron. To Be Continued... Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Amanda Billing - Principal Hastings *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Marissa Stott - Badonna (voice) *Charlie McDermott - Rygore (voice) *Aidee Walker - Venoma (voice) Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Ninja Clone, Red Ninja (Steel Slash), Lion Fire, Lion Fire Zord, Robo Red Zord, Ninja Ultra (Ninja Ultrazord) *Ninja Steel Blue - Blue Ninja (Steel Slash), Dragon Zord (x2; 2nd attempt failed), Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Yellow Ninja (Steel Slash), Nitro Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel White - White Ninja (Steel Slash), Kodiak Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Pink Ninja (Steel Slash), Zoom Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Gold Ninja (Steel Slash), Bull Rider Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode Errors *When Madame Odius gets three Ninja Medallions, she claims that the first three Galactic Ninjas are destroyed, despite knowing that Wolvermean and Venoma are still alive. *In the Megazord fight, after the Ultrazord splits apart into the three main Megazords, the Bull Rider Megazord can be seen with the Dragon Zord as its left arm. This is a misuse of footage from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger episode 24 where BisonKing Drago is formed. *When Brody was locking the Lion Fire Zord star onto his Ninja Star Blade, he said "Zord Time" instead of "Zord Star." Notes *Rygore is the second Galactic Ninja destroyed. *This episode marks the last appearance of Foxbots. *Odius’ new evil Zord, Foxatron, is introduced. *As of right now, Venoma is the only Galactic Ninja whose Ninja Medallion was taken by Odius without being defeated or destroyed by the Rangers. *Odius is unique as she is the leader of her faction this season and has a Megazord. Even though Snide had something similar with Fortress, Fortress was a pre-existing monster, in more Snide's Sentai counterpart was from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends, not Kyoryuger itself. **The last time a season had a similar stipulation was Super Megaforce, with Prince Vekar’s Armada Megazord, but the Mega Rangers had succeeded in defeating Vekar in the same episode whereas the Ninja Steel Rangers are defeated by Odius. See Also (fight footage) (Foxatron fight footage) Category:PR episodes